powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Wesley Collins
"Time Force Red!" Wesley "Wes" Collins is the main protagonist of Power Rangers: Time Force. He is the second and current Time Force Red of the Time Force Rangers and the second in command of the Time Force Power Rangers. He is given some leadership duties when the team decides that Alex is not the best fit, but Wes is. Background Wes was the child of Mr. Collins, a local industry overlord of the fictional town of Silver Hills. Mr. Collins is presumably a widower, as Wes' mother was never seen or referenced during the series. Mr. Collins wanted Wes to grow up to inherit the family business from him, but his grooming served only to alienate Wes. Despite being sent to highly prestigious schools and universities (where he first met Eric Myers), Wes was never very disciplined and maintained an easygoing attitude to life as a spoiled brat in general. Time Force When Ransik and the Time Force Rangers arrived from the future, Wes saved Jen Scotts (the Pink Time Force Ranger and team leader) from an attack by Cyclobots, revealing to her that he was genetically identical to the Red Ranger in the future, Alex. Jen gave Wes the Red Chrono Morpher so that he could activate it and, at the same time, allow her and the other three Time Force officers to morph into Power Rangers. He refused to do so without an explanation, at which point Jen angrily left. He followed and activated the morpher, becoming the Red Time Force Ranger. Jen did not want Wes to keep the morpher, but when he revealed his commitment (and along with urging from the other Rangers), she reluctantly accepted. Wes also allowed the Rangers to acclimate to the 21st century, by providing them with a place to stay (an abandoned clock tower), and present-day clothes. He eventually moved in with them after a disagreement with his father in which his father refused to pay a ransom demand to free a busload of children (despite being wealthy enough to easily do so). With the Rangers, Wes developed a certain discipline that his father could never give him. He also developed romantic feelings for Jen - he more than likely had them initially, but it took a long while for her to reciprocate. She finally confirmed how she felt for him when Alex, the Red Ranger from the future and Jen's fiance, arrived in the present and took the Red Ranger powers back, and remanded them all for becoming too carefree. At the same time, Wes' father was critically injured and Wes, without Ranger responsibilities, went to take over the business. He changed his mind when one of Mr. Collins' associates revealed that Mr. Collins had been proud of Wes for making his own destiny. Wes (with the backing of Jen and the other Rangers) retrieved his Chrono Morpher and became the Red Ranger again returning in time to destroy the robot Dragontron with an incredible move. The Rangers by this point seemed to have accepted him as their leader as they followed his plan without question (and it was something no one had ever seen before but they trusted he knew what he was doing) unlike how they always questioned Alex. This also proved his worth as the true Red Ranger as under Alex the Rangers were barley able to fight Dragontron. Wes' actions gained Alex's respect and changed his mind a bit, with him saying that Wes taught that the future can be changed. Alex also saved Wes' father's life and the two reconciled with Mr. Collins accepting Wes being a Ranger rather than head of the company and being supportive of him. Wes later gained the Red Battle Fire Armor and Strata Cycle to do battle, with Alex sending the latter to Wes himself so he could protect Jen (who they both cared about deeply for) as Alex wasn't able to be there to protect her. When Ransik's final assault was at hand, Wes trapped Jen and the other rangers in their time ship and sent them back to the future. Unfortunately, when his teammates returned to the year 3000 they discovered that in the battle with Ransik, Wes would die, leading them to demand that Alex send them back to the year 2001, without wiping their memories. Initially reluctant, he agreed when Jen returned his ring and used the Megazord to speed to Wes' aid. Wes, with the aid of Eric, battled the Cyclobot army, being forced to destroy the clock tower along the way, but after being reunited with his father, Eric was badly injured by a Cyclobot, leaving Wes alone to fight the army, though Eric gave him the Quantum Morpher to give him an edge. Outnumbered, Wes faced certain doom, but the Rangers arrived in the Megazord, temporarily knocked Doomtron out of the fight and joined Wes. With the help of the other Rangers (and with Wes wielding the Quantum Defender), the Cyclobot army was destroyed. Wes then worked on destroying Doomtron, using the Quantum Defender to neutralize the Q-Rex's power crystal. Wes then took command of the Q-Rex and used it to destroy Doomtron and Frax. Wes and the other Rangers battled Ransik who was too powerful for them with only Wes landing a major blow with his Red Battle Fire Armor. Ultimately, Ransik surrendered to the team. When Ransik was finally apprehended, Jen returned to her own time, leaving Wes in the year 2001. They admitted their feelings for each other but Jen still had to leave. Wes still possessed the Red Chrono Morpher, and along with Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, became the leader of his father's police organization, the Silver Guardians. Wes and Eric later became best friends in the interim between then and the teamup with Wild Force. Wild Force In Power Rangers: Wild Force, Wes was shortly reunited with Jen, and the other Time Force Rangers, to destroy the Mut-Orgs. He and Eric also appeared in the episode Forever Red, which featured a team-up of all previous Red Rangers against the remnants of the Machine Empire, during which he jokingly bemoaned the fact that he, unlike Tommy Oliver, lacked his own 'fan club' even though he had changed the course of history. Currently, Wes is an active Red Ranger and commands the Silver Guardians, along with his best friend Eric, the Quantum Ranger. Super Megaforce Jason Faunt has announced that he will reprise his role as Wes in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. His role as a Legendary Ranger is yet to be seen. Officer Tate The Red Time Force Ranger suit is slightly modified for use for a scene in Power Rangers SPD. Some consider Wes, or a relation to Wes, as the father of Blue Ranger Sky Tate, however, it has been confirmed that it was nothing more than an act of re-use of old props and suits, alongside the use of the Space Ranger helmets for the A-Squad and certain other costumes and it is now confirmed he is not as Sky's father was deceased and Wes will appear in Super Megaforce. Time Force Red - Battle Fire= *Battle Warrior Armor **Battle Fire Saber }} Ranger Key The Time Force Red Ranger Key is Wes’s personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Troy Burrows (Super Megaforce Red) who uses it to fight as the Red Time Force Ranger. Although it has not been used yet, it has been seen in the toyline. Notes *He and Aurico (not counting Eric as he's a 6th Ranger) are the only non-leading Red Rangers in Forever Red. *He is also one of the only three Red Rangers (besides Rocky and Aurico) to not be the leader of his respective team. Of these, he is also the only one whose leader was not a White Ranger. *Whereas Wes is assumed to be Alex's ancestor, his Sentai counterpart is confirmed to be Alex's counterpart's ancestor. *Wes is one of the first Power Rangers to have his background and overall personality the same as his Sentai counterpart, as Tatsuya Asami was also the reluctant heir to a company which believed that people can change their own futures, and was also a Ranger from 2000 who was drafted informally by the Timerangers, from 3000. However, Wes does not share Tatsuya's devotion as a martial artist. See Also *Alex - The Original Time Force Red Ranger, who he replaced. Category:PR Co-Captains Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Time Force Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Veteran Red Rangers Category:Soldiers Category:Red Ranger Category:Historic Rangers Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:PR Protagonist